


Even when you're gone

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by some photos and spoilers, Memory Loss, What-If, post Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new curse hits Storybrooke's Saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even when you're gone

"Who are you?"

It doesn't hurt: it destroys everyone. The Charming look crestfallen, Henry is clinging at Regina's hand like it's his anchor, Bae― _Neal_   moves back, confused, and the others are pretty much in the same state.

Killian looks at her and he feels like he's dying.

"Where am I?" Emma asks, turning around, lost. Without memories, without a family.

He tries to breathe and he searches for something in her eyes, a glimpse of the old Emma, the one who was smiling at everyone just a minute ago.

Emma looks at him and doesn't see him.

He closes his eyes.

He'll bring her back.

* * *

He stops her when she tries to run away from Storybrooke.

Well, for the first time at least.

She lies to him, saying she just wanted to drive for a bit, that they say that the yellow bug is hers, that she's not their prisoner. He huffs and joins her on the car. She protests for a moment, then she shakes her head, pouting a little.

He doesn't even know how he convinces her to stay. She doesn't trust her parents, nor her son, nor her friends. But she listens to him. She accepts the idea that maybe – maybe – they are all on her side.

"I still don't believe in fairytales" she says.

It hurts. It hurts more than losing a limb.

He forces a smile and shrugs: "Well, they believe in you, lass."

* * *

The second time she manages to escape. He has to chaise her for weeks, but at the end he manages to catch her.

She wears a red coat and she isn't happy to see him, that is pretty much clear when she starts running. He stops her in the middle of a park and she shouts at him, says that he has to leave her alone.

"I can't," he says.

She stares at him like the old Emma used to, scared and hopeful at the same time. "Why?"

He shows her the potion that the Crocod―  _Rumpelstiltskin_  gave to him before he left Storybrooke.

She stares at the purple liquid with a frown. "What is that?"

"A potion. It could restore your memories," he says, tensing at her expression.

"Magic."

He nods. "True Love Magic. The most powerful."

She scoffs, but takes the vial in her hand. He's afraid she's going to throw it away, but the next moment she's drinking it.

He looks at her, searching for a change.

Magic goes through her and she breaths deeply. Then she wrinkles her nose and looks at him.

"True Love tastes like cheap liquor."

He sighs.

He stays with her.

* * *

When she kisses him, they are sitting in the bug, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time.

She stares at him, she smiles, she comes back.

"Hi" Emma whispers, radiant. 


End file.
